Conventionally, a corrugated tube is widely used as a member for protecting a wiring harness while keeping flexibility of the wiring harness. The corrugated tube is used while the wiring harness is inserted into an inside of the corrugated tube. Sometimes an end section of the corrugated tube is fitted into and mounted on a hard tubular protector protecting solidly the wiring harness extending from the end section (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). An inner periphery of such a protector is often provided with an inner peripheral rib inserted into an outer peripheral annular concave section at an end section of the corrugated tube. Such an inner peripheral rib works as a retainer of the end section of the corrugated tube.
Here, the corrugated tube is made of flexible resin. Further, a slit for receiving a wiring harness thereinside sometimes extends in an axial direction. Owing to these, the corrugated tube may be easy to be crashed. As a result, the end section of the corrugated tube mounted on the protector may be crashed due to a force generated when the wiring harness is bent or the like, and the outer peripheral annular concave section may be uncoupled from the inner peripheral rib, and released from the protector.
Therefore, upon mounting on the protector, a technique is proposed that a hard protective member is applied to the end section of the corrugated tube to prevent the end section from being crashed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2).